


Four Angels and a Baby

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-09-07 19:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Anna, Cas, Gabe, and Luci join forces to raise Jack right.





	Four Angels and a Baby

They never thought that something could bring them all together again.  After the years of fighting and betrayal, Lucifer’s fall, Gabriel’s disappearance, Anna and Castiel’s rebellions, how could anything be strong enough to overcome all of that history?

Jack was that something that brought them back together.

A Nephilim, the child of an archangel, someone who could change everything.  Sure, at first the angels had been horrified and angry, but once Jack was born everything was different.

Anna was the first to bring up the truce.  She approached Castiel first, naturally, as they had somewhat of a good history.  Castiel understood her drive, he wanted to care for Jack more than anyone, especially after his relationship with Kelly Kline.

When Gabriel came back from being presumably dead, it didn’t take much to convince him to join them as well.  He brought the fun and wittiness to the group, helping Jack laugh as much as learn.

When Lucifer showed up, though, the others were unsure.  Their brother was volatile, always with an ulterior motive.

He made good points, though, that with the three of them keeping him in check, surely Lucifer would be good for their little family.  Lucifer would know his son, and Jack his father, along with Lucifer teaching Jack how to control his powers, powers that none of the others had.

There was always a chaperone when Jack was with Lucifer, though.

So, the four angels took the Nephilim under their wings, teaching him about the world and their family.  They told him of the time before man, God’s creation, and what had happened since.  They taught him to control his emotions and powers, focusing on the good within him to keep him strong and safe.

It worked out, for a while.  It was like they’d created their own little corner of the Earth, just for their family.

Four angels and a baby (slash-grown-man).  It was almost the title of a sitcom, one that Castiel never hoped to watch.


End file.
